Conociendo el amor
by Akuma no Hoshi
Summary: SF/AU. Las noches eran una rutina para Gilbert, una salida con sus dos mejores amigos y terminar el día acostándose con alguien. La existencia de Roderich debería cambiarlo ¿Verdad? ¿O sería uno más de su colección de juegos?


Bueno, esta vez traje un SF. Me inspiré mientras escribía mi otro fic y escuchando "Spice - Vocaloid" xD. La pareja será PrusiaxAustria, pienso que la canción les pega más a ellos dos... no se por qué 8D!

Advertencias: Nada, solo usaré los nombres humanos. Oh si, cuando lean el fanfic escuchen de fondo Spice pero en fandub; este es el link: www . youtube . com /watch?v=MP_G8bf_YUc&feature=related (Solo junten los espacios)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su autor: Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Mis dedos se enrollaban en el cabello largo y sedoso de la mujer que dormía a mi awesome lado; ya era una rutina el que por una noche de copas con Francis y Antonio, terminará acostándome con alguna persona. Puse mis brazos detrás de mi nuca apoyándome en el respaldar de la cama, mi celular empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche, extendí mi mano y contesté

**Hoy respondí una llamada a las cuatro de la madrugada**

**Me preguntabas con quién y donde estaba ayer**

**Entre evasivas y excusas, casi me acorralabas**

**¿Será que no te divierte mi forma de ser?**

- ¿Gilbert? ¿Quién es? –la voz adormilada de la mujer se asomó sobre mi hombro al escucharme hablar, estaba tan cerca de mí que claramente él la pudo escuchar-

- Nadie, nadie, vuelve a dormir –le murmuré, ella me dio una sonrisa complacida y rozó sus labios con los míos, aspiré el olor de alcohol que provenía de sus labios-

- ¿Nadie, no? –escuché a través del celular, no pude evitar sonreír-

**Decías que soy irremediable**

**Ya es un cliché que me hagas reír**

**Pues sé muy bien **

**Que lo haces para seducir**

- Kesesese –reí al escuchar sus reclamos-

Aún tenía el celular en mi oído por más que solo escuchaba aquel sonido cuando me colgabas. Cogí mi camisa, empezando a vestirme; salí de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

**De una especia ardiente y agria a la vez**

**Sin más meditaciones, yo te daré**

**Con el sabor más mío, conocerás lo prohibido**

**¿Ya siente mi cuerpo, rodeándote?**

Empecé a caminar por las calles frías de la madrugada, poco me importaba el clima, llegaría al lugar que pronto sabía que me dirías. Nuevamente sentí el vibrador de mi celular, contesté inmediatamente y pude escuchar claramente tu respiración.

Pasaba una mano por mi cabello, esperando alguna palabra tuya.

**Me sugeriste un encuentro confidente cara a cara**

**Era precisamente lo que esperaba de ti**

**Y aunque no sé si con una noche de pasión, te basta**

**La llave de este laberinto, te condeceré**

Llegué a tu casa, me esperabas en el umbral de tu jardín; tu cabello chocolate estaba despeinado con aquel rulo que siempre tenías, dormías intuí, tus ojos violetas brillaban a través de tus gafas. Al verme no hiciste m{as que fruncir el ceño, me acerqué a ti con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

**Cursilerías o parecidos**

**Es parte del juego del amor**

**El primero en caer, será el perdedor**

De un momento a otro te tenía entre mis brazos, evitabas mirarme a los ojos, cogí tu mentón atrayéndote hacia mí; logré adentrarme entre tus labios, tu fuerza disminuyó, dejándote ceder.

**De tu néctar ardiente y agrio a la vez**

**Permíteme probarlo, dame el placer**

**Con el sabor prohibido de tu piel y tus sentidos**

**Acerca tu cuerpo, compláceme**

Te tenía derrumbado sobre aquella mullida cama que siempre usaba contigo, desabrochaba tu perfecta camisa pero te negabas a dejar tocarte.

- ¿Acaso el señorito se rehúsa a mi awesome persona? –te pregunté con un soplido en tu oído-

- Suéltame, idiota –me espetó su voz al igual que su rostro estaban encolerizados, adoraba su expresión-

- ¿Y si no? –antes que pudiera siquiera responderme, dejé un rastro de saliva en tu cuello, arrancando un jadeo de tus labios- Ni tu puedes resistirte a mi awesome yo, Roderich Edelstein –

**Soy todo un inexperto en el amor**

**Por eso me conformo, con esta unión**

**Sé que soy indeciso pero de amor no preciso**

**Prefiero los roces de esta pasión**

Los rayos del sol caían sobre mi rostro, entreabrí los ojos divisando la cortina abierta; mi mano tanteó alrededor de la cama; no sentía el calor corporal del señorito. Me levanté cubriéndome con las sábanas y supe exactamente donde ir.

**Tu mi especia y mi adicción**

**Sin más meditaciones, me entregaré**

**Con el sabor más mío, conocerás lo prohibido**

**¿Ya sientes mi cuerpo, rodeándote?**

- ¿Chopin? ¿No fue suficiente lo que te di ayer? –

- Lárgate –sus manos chocaron contra el teclado del piano, provocando un espantoso sonido-

- ¿Ah si? –me acerqué hacia él que seguía sentado en aquel banquillo que siempre usaba, lo abracé por detrás apoyando mi mentón sobre su hombro- **Du bist mein ich noch nicht verstehen?**

- … -se quedó en silencio, yo solo sonreía mientras aspiraba el aroma que siempre emanaba-

- Ich Liebe Dich –dije intentando sonar lo más sincero posible, supe que no me creíste al ver como apretabas tus puños y dibujabas una sonrisa falsa en tus labios- Es parte del juego del amor, el primero en caer será el perdedor –me atreví a entonar aquella canción, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos-

Sentí mi mejilla húmeda, no supe si fue una lágrima tuya o si fue la mía. Y tampoco lo quise saber.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpenme que soy nueva en esto de SF XD. Es la primera vez que hago uno, asi que si tengo errores; recibo sus críticas, sugerencias, tomates, etc 8D!


End file.
